1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus to be used in connection with to terminal apparatuses such as host computers, and having a mail box function or a post-process function of discharging record sheets on which an image is formed on the basis of digital image data supplied from one of the terminal apparatuses, to bins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus such as a digital copier is configured as a composite apparatus to be used with being connected to terminal apparatuses which are a host computers such as personal computers or facsimile apparatuses. Such a composite apparatus has a function of copying an image of an original in a copy mode, and also an additional function of, in a printer mode or a facsimile (FAX) mode, forming an image on the basis of digital image data supplied from one of the terminal apparatuses.
Such an image forming apparatus having plural functions has also post-process functions including: a sorting function of receiving record sheets on which an image is copied in the copy mode, while sorting the record sheets in accordance with a predetermined instruction; and a mail box function of discharging a record sheet on which an image is formed on the basis of digital image data supplied from one of the terminal apparatuses, to a bin.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 3-267267(1991) discloses a printing apparatus having the above-mentioned functions. In the apparatus disclosed specifically in the publication, for each of the bins to which record sheets are to be discharged, information such as the intended purpose of the bin is stored and displayed. When image data is transmitted from a host computer, bin selection information contained in the image data is compared with the stored information such as the intended purpose, and a bin is selected. A record sheet on which an image is formed on the basis of the image data is discharged to the selected bin.
In the prior art image forming apparatus disclosed in the publication, record sheets are discharged to a bin which is designated for each terminal apparatus, and hence record sheets on which an image is formed on the basis of image data supplied from a predetermined terminal apparatus are discharged only to a designated bin. Therefore, record sheets on which image is formed on the basis of image data supplied from a terminal apparatus for which no bin is designated cannot be discharged. When a designated bin is filled with discharged record sheets, for example, record sheets cannot be further discharged even when bins designated for other terminal apparatus have room.
In the prior art image forming apparatus, when a bin is to be designated for a terminal apparatus, it is not clearly shown whether the bin is already designated for a certain terminal apparatus or not. Consequently, there is a fear that a bin for which a certain terminal apparatus is already designated is designated for another terminal apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide an image forming apparatus in which record sheets on which an image is formed on the basis of image data supplied from a terminal apparatus can be efficiently discharged to a bin, and a bin already designated for a certain terminal apparatus is prevented from being designated for another terminal apparatus.
The image forming apparatus of the invention comprises:
image forming means for forming an image on a predetermined record sheet on the basis of image data supplied from one of connected terminal apparatuses;
discharging means for discharging a record sheet on which an image is formed;
bins which house discharged record sheets;
bin designating means for designating a bin for each of the terminal apparatuses;
record sheet number detecting means for detecting a number of record sheets housed in each of the bins;
priority setting means for setting a priority of a bin to which a record sheet is to be discharged;
judging means for judging whether there is a bin to which a record sheet on which an image is formed can be discharged, or not, on the basis of a terminal apparatus identification data which is supplied from one of the connected terminal apparatuses and used for identifying the terminal apparatus, and outputs of the bin designating means and the record sheet number detecting means; and
controlling means for controlling an operation of the discharging means so that, when the judging means judges that there is a bin to which a record sheet can be discharged, the record sheet is discharged to the bin, and, when the judging means judges that there is not a bin to which the record sheet can be discharged, the record sheet is discharged to a bin in accordance with the priority set by the priority setting means.
According to the invention, when there is a bin to which a record sheet on which an image is formed on the basis of image data supplied from a terminal apparatus can be discharged, the record sheet is discharged to the bin. Further when there is not a bin to which a record sheet can be discharged, the record sheet is discharged to a bin in accordance with the priority. When a bin is designated for a terminal apparatus and the bin has room for record sheets to be housed, it is judged that a record sheet can be discharged.
Therefore, even a record sheet due to a terminal apparatus for which no bin is designated can be discharged to a bin. Even when a designated bin is filled with already discharged record sheets, a record sheet can be discharged to another bin, so that record sheets can be efficiently discharged. As a result, bins can be efficiently used.
In the invention, the priority setting means sets a priority so that, when plural bins are designated for one terminal apparatus by the bin designating means, a record sheet that is judged to have no bin to which the record sheet can be discharged is inhibited from being discharged to at least one of the plural bins.
According to the invention, at least one of plural bins which are designated for one terminal apparatus is dedicated for the terminal apparatus, and only a record sheet due to the terminal apparatus is discharged to the bin. In the bin, therefore, record sheets due to the predetermined terminal apparatus can be separately collected without being mixed with record sheets due to other terminal apparatuses. As a result, it is possible to maintain high convenience.
Furthermore, the image forming apparatus of the invention comprises:
image forming means for forming an image on a predetermined record sheet on the basis of image data supplied from one of connected terminal apparatuses;
discharging means for discharging the record sheet on which the image is formed;
bins which house the discharged record sheets;
bin designating means for designating a bin for each of the terminal apparatuses;
record sheet number detecting means for detecting a number of record sheets housed in each of the bins;
record sheet existence detecting means for detecting whether each of the bins houses a record sheet or not;
judging means for judging whether there is a bin to which the record sheet on which the image is formed can be discharged, or not, on the basis of a terminal apparatus identification data which is supplied from one of the connected terminal apparatuses and used for identifying the terminal apparatus, and outputs of the bin designating means and the record sheet number detecting means; and
controlling means for controlling an operation of the discharging means so that, when the judging means judges that there is a bin to which the record sheet can be discharged, the record sheet is discharged to the bin, and, when the judging means judges that there is not a bin to which the record sheet can be discharged, a record sheet is discharged to a bin which is judged by the record sheet existence detecting means to house no record sheet.
According to the invention, when there is a bin to which a record sheet on which an image is formed on the basis of image data supplied from a terminal apparatus can be discharged, the record sheet is discharged to the bin, and, when there is not a bin to which the record sheet can be discharged, the record sheet is discharged to a bin in which no record sheet is housed.
Therefore, even a record sheet due to a terminal apparatus for which no bin is designated can be discharged to a bin. Even when a designated bin is filled with already discharged record sheets, a record sheet can be discharged to another bin, so that record sheets can be efficiently discharged. As a result, bins can be efficiently used. Moreover, record sheets due to a predetermined terminal apparatus can be separately collected without being mixed with record sheets due to other terminal apparatuses. As a result, it is possible to maintain high convenience.
In the invention, the controlling means controls the operation of the discharging means so that, when plural bins are designated for one terminal apparatus by the bin designating means, a record sheet that is judged to have no bin to which the record sheet can be discharged is inhibited from being discharged to at least one of the plural bins.
According to the invention, at least one of plural bins which are designated for one terminal apparatus is dedicated for the terminal apparatus, and only a record sheet due to the terminal apparatus is discharged to the bin. In the bin, therefore, record sheets due to the predetermined terminal apparatus can be separately collected without being mixed with record sheets due to other terminal apparatuses. As a result, it is possible to maintain higher convenience.
In the invention, the controlling means controls the operation of the discharging means so that, among record sheets which are judged to have no bin to which the record sheets can be discharged, only a record sheet on which an image is formed on the basis of image data supplied from a predetermined terminal apparatus is discharged to a predetermined bin.
According to the invention, among record sheets which are judged to have no bin to which the record sheets can be discharged, only a record sheet on which an image is formed on the basis of image data supplied from a predetermined terminal apparatus is discharged to a predetermined bin. Therefore, the bins are prevented from being used by many and unspecified terminal apparatuses, and order of designated bins can be maintained.
Preferably, the image forming apparatus further comprises record sheet discharge information outputting means for outputting information indicating that a record sheet that is judged to have no bin to which the record sheet can be discharged is discharged to a bin. Information is output which indicates that a record sheet that is judged to have no bin to which the record sheet can be discharged, i.e., a record sheet that is judged to be originated from a terminal apparatus for which no bin is designated, or a record sheet that is judged to have a designated bin which is filled with record sheets is discharged to a bin as described above. Consequently, the operator can carefully separately collect record sheets in accordance with the output of the information.
Preferably, the record sheet discharge information outputting means stops the output of the information when the record sheet discharged to the bin is removed from the bin. When the record sheet is removed from the bin, the information output is stopped. Consequently, the operator can collect record sheets without concern for the above-mentioned discharge of the record sheet that is judged to have no bin to which the record sheet can be discharged.
Preferably, the record sheet discharge information outputting means is configured as displaying means. Information indicating that a record sheet that is judged to have no bin to which the record sheet can be discharged is discharged to a bin as described above is output by means of display. Consequently, the operator can visually recognize the display, and carefully separately collect record sheets. Preferably, when the record sheet discharged to the bin is removed from the bin, the display is canceled.
Furthermore, the image forming apparatus of the invention is an apparatus which comprises:
image forming means for forming an image on a predetermined record sheet on the basis of image data supplied from one of connected terminal apparatuses;
plural bins which house record sheets on which an image is formed;
bin designating means for designating a bin for each of the terminal apparatuses;
storing means for storing bins in correspondence with the terminal apparatuses, on the basis of designation of the bin designating means; and
discharging means for, on the basis of contents stored in the storing means, discharging a record sheet on which an image is formed on the basis of image data supplied from a predetermined terminal apparatus, to a bin which is stored in correspondence with the predetermined terminal apparatus,
the apparatus further comprising:
bin correspondence informing means for informing correspondence relationships between the bins and the terminal apparatuses; and
controlling means for, when a bin which is stored by the storing means in correspondence with a terminal apparatus is designated for another terminal apparatus, controlling an operation of the bin correspondence informing means so as to inform that the bin is already designated, and rejecting storage into the storing means.
According to the invention, a record sheet on which an image is formed on the basis of image data supplied from a terminal apparatus is discharged to a designated bin. When a bin which is stored in correspondence with a terminal apparatus is designated for another terminal apparatus, it is informed that the bin is already designated, and storage by the storing means is rejected. Consequently, a bin different from one which is already designated is prevented from being designated, and convenience can be enhanced.
Furthermore, the image forming apparatus of the invention is an apparatus which comprises:
image forming means for forming an image on a predetermined record sheet on the basis of image data supplied from one of connected terminal apparatuses;
plural bins which house record sheets on which an image is formed;
bin designating means for designating a bin for each of the terminal apparatuses;
storing means for storing bins in correspondence with the terminal apparatuses, on the basis of designation of the bin designating means; and
discharging means for, on the basis of contents stored in the storing means, discharging a record sheet on which an image is formed on the basis of image data supplied from a predetermined terminal apparatus, to a bin which is stored in correspondence with the predetermined terminal apparatus,
and in which, only for a predetermined first period, a bin is designated for each of the terminal apparatuses by the bin designating means, and
the storing means cancels storage contents due to the designation when the first period elapses.
According to the invention, a record sheet on which an image is formed on the basis of image data supplied from a terminal apparatus is discharged to a designated bin. A bin is designated for each of the terminal apparatuses, only for the first period which is a predetermined effective period. When the first period elapses, the storage contents due to the designation are erased. Therefore, a bin is prevented from being occupied by one terminal apparatus, and the bins can be effectively used by a larger number of terminal apparatuses.
In the invention, the storing means holds storage contents when the first period elapses and a record sheet is housed in a bin which is designated and stored.
According to the invention, since storage contents are held as described above, it is possible to know the terminal apparatus from which the record sheet housed in the bin is originated.
In the invention, the apparatus further comprises period setting means for setting a second period which is shorter than the first period, and
the storing means cancels storage contents when the first period has not yet elapsed and a record sheet is not discharged during the second period to a bin which is designated and stored.
According to the invention, since storage contents are erased as described above, a bin is prevented from being occupied by one terminal apparatus, and the bins can be effectively used by a larger number of terminal apparatuses.
Preferably, the apparatus of the invention further comprises:
timer means for measuring a time; and
warning means for, when a difference between a timing when the first period elapses and the time measured by the timer means is not longer than a predetermined period, warning that the first period is drawing to an end. Since the warning means warns that the first period is drawing to an end, the first period is prevented from expiring without attracting the notice of the operator. Therefore, convenience can be enhanced.
Preferably, a timing when the first period designated by the bin designating means starts coincides with a timing when a bin is designated for each of the terminal apparatuses by the bin designating means. Since the start timing of the first period is set as described above, a larger number of terminal apparatuses can be equally provided with an opportunity of using the bins.
Preferably, a timing when the first period designated by the bin designating means starts coincides with a timing when a record sheet is lastly discharged to a bin. Since the start timing of the first period is set as described above, a bin is prevented from being occupied by one terminal apparatus for a long term while no record sheet is discharged.
As described above, according to the invention, when there is a bin to which a record sheet on which an image is formed on the basis of image data supplied from a terminal apparatus can be discharged, the record sheet is discharged to the bin, and, when there is not a bin to which a record sheet can be discharged, the record sheet is discharged to a bin in accordance with the priority. Therefore, even a record sheet due to a terminal apparatus for which no bin is designated can be discharged to a bin. Even when a designated bin is filled with already discharged record sheets, a record sheet can be discharged to another bin, so that record sheets can be efficiently discharged. As a result, bins can be efficiently used.
According to the invention, at least one of plural bins which are designated for one terminal apparatus is dedicated for the terminal apparatus, and only a record sheet due to the terminal apparatus is discharged to the bin. In the bin, therefore, record sheets due to the predetermined terminal apparatus can be separately collected without being mixed with record sheets due to other terminal apparatuses. As a result, it is possible to maintain high convenience.
According to the invention, when there is a bin to which a record sheet can be discharged, the record sheet is discharged to the bin, and, when there is not a bin to which a record sheet can be discharged, the record sheet is discharged to a bin in which no record sheet is housed. Therefore, record sheets can be efficiently discharged and bins can be efficiently used. Moreover, record sheets due to a predetermined terminal apparatus can be separately collected without being mixed with record sheets due to other terminal apparatuses. As a result, it is possible to maintain high convenience.
According to the invention, at least one of plural bins which are designated for one terminal apparatus is dedicated for the terminal apparatus, and only a record sheet due to the terminal apparatus is discharged to the bin. In the bin, therefore, record sheets due to the predetermined terminal apparatus can be separately collected without being mixed with record sheets due to other terminal apparatuses. As a result, it is possible to maintain higher convenience.
According to the invention, among record sheets which are judged to have no bin to which the record sheets can be discharged, only a record sheet on which an image is formed on the basis of image data supplied from a predetermined terminal apparatus is discharged to a predetermined bin. Therefore, the bins are prevented from being used by many and unspecified terminal apparatuses, and order of designated bins can be maintained.
Preferably, information is output which indicates that a record sheet that is judged to be originated from a terminal apparatus for which no bin is designated, or a record sheet that is judged to have a designated bin which is filled with record sheets is discharged to a predetermined bin. According to this configuration, the operator can carefully separately collect record sheets in accordance with the output of the information.
Preferably, when the record sheet discharged to a bin is removed from the bin, the information output is stopped. According to this configuration, the operator can collect record sheets without concern for the discharge of the record sheet.
Preferably, the output is realized by means of display. According to this configuration, the operator can visually recognize the display, and carefully separately collect record sheets, without paying a attention to the discharge. More preferably, when the record sheet discharged to the bin is removed from the bin, the display is canceled.
According to the invention, when a bin which is stored in correspondence with a terminal apparatus is designated for another terminal apparatus, it is informed that the bin is already designated, and storage into the storing means is rejected. Consequently, a bin different from one which is already designated is prevented from being designated for another terminal apparatus, and convenience can be enhanced.
According to the invention, a bin is designated for each of the terminal apparatuses, only for the predetermined first period, and, when the first period elapses, the storage contents due to the designation are erased. Therefore, a bin is prevented from being occupied by one terminal apparatus, and the bins can be effectively used by a larger number of terminal apparatuses.
According to the invention, when the first period elapses and a record sheet is housed in a bin which is designated and stored, storage contents are held. Therefore, it is possible to know the terminal apparatus from which the record sheet housed in the bin is originated.
According to the invention, when the first period has not yet elapsed and a record sheet is not discharged during the second period to a bin which is designated and stored, storage contents are erased. Therefore, a bin is prevented from being occupied by one terminal apparatus, and the bins can be effectively used by a larger number of terminal apparatuses.
Preferably, the apparatus warns that the first period is drawing to an end. Therefore, the first period is prevented from expiring without attracting the notice of the operator, whereby convenience can be enhanced.
Preferably, a timing when the first period starts is set to coincide with that when a bin is designated for each of the terminal apparatuses. Therefore, a larger number of terminal apparatuses can be equally provided with an opportunity of using the bins.
Preferably, a timing when the first period starts is set to coincide with a timing when a record sheet is lastly discharged to a bin. Therefore, the bin is prevented from being occupied by one terminal apparatus for a long term while no record sheet is discharged.